


Something To Wake Up To In The Mornings

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [53]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Tony Stark, Getting Together, Not Canon Compliant, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "So we are doing this then."





	Something To Wake Up To In The Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

Their coming together and forming a relationship between the three of them began as a drunken rambling of words that Natasha had overheard between Toni and Barton. At first, when she had heard it, Natasha hadn't known what to make of the idea, but the more she thought, she became curious if there were similar feelings between the three of them.

Thinking of them, however, made something flutter inside of her. Perhaps her cold, cold heart was thrilled at the idea as well.

So she starts to plan on how to approach Pepper and Toni with her proposal. Excitement buoys her intentions.

*

"Thank you, Nat."

Natasha shrugged one shoulder slightly as Pepper gently bandaged her bruising hands, quirking her lips as she listened to the muttered threats from Pepper. After a few moments, Pepper finally peered up at her, a slight grin as she lightly pinched one of her wrists.

"Not a problem, Nat. You aren't required to protect my reputation at all times. It hadn't needed to quite as messy as it did. I hate to see any of you hurt yourselves in my defense," Pepper commented softly.

"Someone had too. If I hadn't, then one of the others or Toni would have done it. I, however, was closest to the situation, so I handled it," Natasha returned. She met Pepper's gaze and held it. "I don't like seeing anyone take advantage of friends. I have so few as it is in my line of work."

Pepper stares at her in silence for a few long moments before looking down at Natasha's hands curled partially around hers as she seems to come to a decision. She leans forward, gently capturing Natasha's lips in a delicate kiss, Natasha savors it as she tastes the wine and food that Pepper had ingested at the event that they had been at for the Avengers.

"I suppose that it is one way to thank someone for their services. However unwanted they may have been," Natasha breathily comments when they pull apart.

Pepper giggles as she rests her forehead on Natasha's forehead.

*

With Toni, everything falls into place much more straightforward, less complicated than Natasha had initially thought it would be, which perhaps is a credit to having Pepper on her side.

Though making a plan to corner and speak with Toni in one place is easier said than done, when she eyes them suspiciously or disappears for days at a time. But Natasha is mostly confident that she's spotted genuine interest and intrigue in Toni's eyes whenever she thinks that they –or at least Natasha– doesn't know that she's been watching them whenever she happens to be in the same room as them for any length of time.

With Toni, these are things that take time, but they have enough of it for now.

*

Toni walked into the living, muttering to herself about something new that she wanted to do with the suit, but stopped when she noticed Pepper and Nat sitting at the table, with two half-filled cups of water between them. So, they had been there for a while.

Were they waiting for her? Possibly. But Toni wasn't sure that she wanted to know the answer to that question.

But they had noticed her, so there was no way that she could easily escape them. Every Avenger knew full well where everyone slept and all that in this Tower.

Natasha watches her calmly, her expression not giving anything that she might be thinking away while Pepper smiles as she approaches them.

"Do I want to know?" Toni asked, gesturing towards them and their togetherness at the dining table.

"We wanted to talk with you about something, Toni. Do you mind sitting here with us?" Pepper asked, gesturing at the chair that Natasha had lightly pushed out from under the table with her foot.

"Sure why not," Toni answered, shrugging while her mind was locking away the new build plans that she had been considering for the suit. She wondered what they would even want to speak with her?

Done that something that scared the life out of Pepper again? Seemed likely, not that Natasha needed to be present for that talk.

Shaking herself mentally of the questions, she sits down in the openly offered seat to find out.

 

Toni woke up with a soft grunt, closing her eyes tightly as the light tried to sting them unrepentantly. Her chest ached around the reactor, which meant it would be one of those days.

She turns her head to watch as Pepper gently kisses the tip of Natasha's nose, failing to hide her grin as Natasha blinks at her before turning slightly to stare at Toni.

"So we are doing this then."

It wasn't a question, but Pepper and Natasha both nod at her in response. Toni smiles as she cuddles into Pepper's side.

"Something to look forward too in the morning then."


End file.
